A prize game apparatus that is configured so that the layout of the game field can be changed has been known (Namco Bandai Games Inc., “Clena-Flex”, [online], [searched on Jan. 27, 2009] URL: http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/job/work/cf/index html). The above prize game apparatus is designed so that the prize placement section can be secured at an arbitrary position in the game field by inserting a screw into a hole formed in the prize placement section and a hole formed in the support section provided in the game apparatus or another prize placement section. This makes it possible to provide a prize game apparatus that keeps the player from getting bored.